


Love, Alphabetically

by heyjuderemember



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyjuderemember/pseuds/heyjuderemember
Summary: 26 oneshots, a to z, of Sherlock and Johnsome fluff, some angstupdated weekly on fridays, or as close as I can get to fridays





	1. argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock have a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs i listened to for inspiration:  
> work song by hozier  
> keep breathing by ingrid michaelson  
> broken by lifehouse

“I’m sorry,” John pleads, for what seems like the millionth time as he passes him the kitchen. But Sherlock just turns sharply, strides across the room, and picks up his violin. He avoids John for the rest of the day and locks the bedroom door that night. John sleeps upstairs, in his old room, for the first time in two years. 

Sherlock is angry with him, angrier than he has been in a long time, maybe ever. And all because John had said something unforgivable. 

“You’re exactly what everyone thinks you are- you think you’re not, but you are. God, sometimes I think I should have listened to Sally and Anderson and stayed away from you!”

Living in the flat is like living with a ghost. Sherlock brushes past him without a word in the small kitchen. By the time John comes home at night, he’s either lost in his violin or locked in his bedroom. Every time John comes near him, John says he’s sorry, but Sherlock never even breathes in his direction. 

Finally, John can’t take it anymore. It’s been three, almost four, days of silence and locked doors, of violin and avoidance. Sherlock’s standing at the sink, cleaning a plate. John reaches out and lays his hand on Sherlock’s arm.

“Sherlock,” he says the gentlest voice he can offer. 

At John’s touch, the plate slips from Sherlock’s hand and crashes into the sink. Sherlock stares at the water running from the faucet as if it were the only thing in the room. Every muscle in his body is tense. 

“I’m sorry,” John continues, “You know I am.” 

Sherlock looks over at John.

“I didn’t think you would ever say that to me,” he says softly.

“What do you- I was just angry! I didn’t mean it! ” John sputters. 

Sherlock regards him with equal sadness and coldness and turns back to the dishes. 

 

John won’t give up. The next day, he tries again. They’re sitting together, watching telly, as far apart as they can be on the small couch.  
“I didn’t mean it,” says John quietly. “I really didn’t. I take it back.” 

“Of course you do,” Sherlock says. His shoulders slump as he lets out a long breath. He lets himself lean against John’s shoulder. 

“You pretended to be dead for two years,” says John with a faint smile, draping his arm over Sherlock’s chest and pulling him close. Sherlock looks up at John through his curls. 

“You didn’t mean it?”

“Of course not- of course not. Never.”

“Fair enough. I did pretend to be dead for two years.”

John smiles, for real this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! comment any suggestions for other letters...i havent finished planning some of the later titles. stay tuned for b!


	2. beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John take a trip to the beach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> songs i listened to for inspiration:  
> snowfall by ingrid michaelson  
> everybody loves you by jenn grant  
> wait til you see my smile by alicia keys

John leans forward and gives the taxi driver some new directions. Sherlock watches him carefully, but he doesn’t say anything. He’s trying to trust John more nowadays, and besides, John is probably just hungry. 

The miles pass and Sherlock has now figured out where exactly John is taking him. To be honest, he’s not happy about it. They’re going to the beach, which is quite possibly Sherlock’s least favorite activity. Sun, sand, and waves- none of the above sound appealing. All Sherlock can see in his future is sunburn, sand in his clothes for the next month, and spending most of his time trying to avoid swimming. 

John dives into the freezing water and turns to look back at Sherlock, who is sulking on the sand. After a few minutes of failed persuasion, John swims back to him and stands over him, shivering and grinning. Sherlock finally relents, smiling secretly at the way John’s face lights up, and hesitantly follows as John charges back into the waves like an eager puppy. John calls out to him and Sherlock wades in further, letting the water climb up to his waist and lap at the hem of his shirt. He watches the fish dart around his bare feet under the water, barely noticing as John gently kisses his neck, finally paying attention only when John gives up and tries to pull him under the water. They surface about six feet apart and John thinks Sherlock will be angry, but to his surprise, Sherlock just laughs. They chase each other around in the water, splashing and shouting, and Sherlock is just glad the beach is empty. 

They float back to shore slowly, calmly, letting the waves push them back. Sherlock’s white t-shirt sticks to him and too late he remembers the scars from Serbia that now cover his back and he twists to face John, but it’s too late. He can see by John’s face that he’s seen and even worse, he probably wants to talk about it...But John doesn’t push it, he just splashes Sherlock again and Sherlock feels like kissing him. 

When they get back to the beach, Sherlock falls asleep in the warm sand and John covers him up with a towel. He knows Sherlock definitely did not put on any sunscreen, and while John might find it funny if he got burnt, Sherlock definitely would not. 

When Sherlock wakes up, John is sitting in a chair next to him, reading. He smiles down at Sherlock, who’s stretched out on the sand, sleepily rubbing sand out of his eyes. 

Later, they take a walk together down the beach, Sherlock complaining how cliche it is until he sees John’s face. To make it right, he shyly takes John’s hand. John looks up at him with surprise in his eyes. He teaches John how to skip rocks, holding the rock gently over John’s hand, distracted by John’s closeness to him. 

They kiss at sunset, like all couples do. When they get home, Sherlock finds sand in his curls for a week. John finds a rock under his pillow, smoothed and rounded by the rough waves. When he turns it over, he finds his initials and Sherlock’s etched into the back. Sherlock never says a word, but screws a new blade into his pocket knife before re-stabbing it into the mantle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> suprise! early chapter. i'm off of school so i had some extra time...stay tuned for c!


End file.
